This invention relates to exercises and stretching devices, and particularly to leg stretching devices. Muscle strength is important. Of equal, and often overlooked importance, is the maintenance and, or increase of flexibility. In some sports, flexibility is an absolute must. In all sports flexibility is desired. Building muscles shorten them. Inflexible muscles detract from performance flow, as counteracting muscle must fight against the extension resistance of others. This phenomenon limits your effectiveness by robbing stamina and endurance, while more apparent limitations surface from the shortened and restricted movements of your athletic objectives.
The prior art includes various patents pertaining to exercise devices and stretching devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,646 to H. Klein pertains to a stretching device for ballet dancer to develope a reasonable "turnout". This is the degree to which a dancer can rotate, or turn his legs outward from the respective hip joints. This device is limited mostly to only stretching the legs for the object of attaining the "turnout".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,258 to McArthur is an apparatus for exercising the limbs to build muscles, which actually shortens the muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,062 to Lawrence discloses a leg stretching exercising device, comprising a platform attached to a bar with pulley's attached to each end. Each pulley contains a rope with foot stirrup at one end for locking one's foot and a handle at the other end. The handles are pulled, stretching one's legs which are placed in the stirrups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,247 to Ehrenfried discloses two seperate leg supporting members, which are independently pivotablly connected to a base assembly. At their pivotal connection with the base assembly, they are further provided with a disk assembly, having a cable attached thereto. The cable from each leg supporting member is attached through guide means to a crank assembly, which during operation forces the leg supporting members apart, stretching the legs of the user of the device into a `split` position. The crank assembly housing is piviotally mounted, such that, when the housing is moved forward and/or rearward, the cable path of both cables is lengthend a small amount, providing the user with a controlled minute additional stretching movement. The unit can be folded up to a fairly compact storage configuration.